Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a synchronization of objects in an object set, such as files in a filesystem, records in a database, or email messages in an email mailbox. Synchronization may be utilized, e.g., to promote uniformity among multiple copies of the object set, such as filesystems on multiple devices storing a mirrored set of files or records in a redundantly deployed database. Some such object sets may be centrally managed among a set of distributed clients, such as a set of devices comprising a mesh that is managed by a mesh host that stores a canonical descriptor of the object set (e.g., a master copy of a data structure identifying the objects in the object set and the locations thereof), that directs the synchronization of objects among the clients (e.g., when a first client creates a new object in the object set, the mesh host may notify other clients storing the portion of the object set of the existence of the new object, and may facilitate the transmission of the object from the first client to the other clients), and/or that mediates versioning conflicts (e.g., by evaluating multiple versions of an object to determine priority and select an authoritative version of the object).